digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Side Of The Sun
|airdate=(Ja:) July 24, 2011 (En:) July 12, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army reaches the final land, Bright Land, covered in bright lights that do nothing to hide its nature as a desolate wasteland. attempts to scout a tower, the only structure in the area, but is rebuffed by an invisible force each time. She also brings news of the Dark General's cruelty: Digimon bound by iron spikes and forced to suffer under the unrelenting light to harvest their negative energy. The United Army swears to take them down, and and Marusumon, the Dark General 's captains, respond by leading an attack. The United Army rebuffs it, so Sethmon calls Apollomon to aid him. Apollomon personally appears and digifuses Sethmon with the grunt troops, so Mikey and Christopher respond with . Shoutmon DX surpasses Sethmon's new form, , so Apollomon calls off the attack and agrees to meet with them, should they climb his tower. Marusumon explains that the tower connects the heavens with the underground, and so all who wish to speak with him need to climb the tower. At the top, they find a beautiful field, the results of drawing the nutrients from below. Apollomon approaches and reveals that he is actually a good Digimon, having been forced to become a Dark General. He pleads with them to defeat Lord Bagra and stop D5. He proposes a plan where the United Army pretends to be defeated, allowing them entrance to his palace for celebration. Christopher is distrustful, which Apollomon acknowledges, though he also reveals that D5 draws close and time is of the essence. Mikey asks for time to consult with the others. Apollomon agrees and walks off. Mikey wants to believe Apollomon, but the others do not, a fact which Apollomon is painfully aware of. Ewan Amano and have been watching the entire time and greet a Digimon with the same silhouette as Apollomon, who has just killed Marusumon. Meanwhile, the others attack Apollomon, but Mikey and stands against them, with having been convinced by Apollomon's nobility. When fires on Apollomon, Mikey attempts to block the attack. Apollomon, in turn, protects Mikey. Doing so reveals the scars on his formerly bandaged right arm, where Apollomon reveals that he punishes himself by refusing to heal his own battle wounds as long as he has to harm the Digimon he rules over. The reveal mollifies Nene and Christopher, who agree to fight alongside him though they don't trust him. They are interrupted by Ewan and . Apollomon is shocked, as they should not have been able to defeat his security, but Ewan reveals that it was he himself that allowed them access. He also reveals that Apollomon has a dark side that his bright side is unaware of: Whispered, a sleeper program that Lord Bagra inserted in him should he ever turn against them. Apollomon's plans for rebellion have been observed the entire time, and Ewan decides to pull the trigger. Whispered completely takes over Apollomon's body, becoming . As things grow dire, the group tries to form , but the Great Fusion fails because Mikey's heart isn't in it, as he is too worried about the true Apollomon. They are unable to stop Whispered from dropping them into the Land's underworld, beginning Ewan's game. Featured characters (19) |c7= *'Marsmon' (12) *' ' (21) |c8= *' ' (11) |c10= * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (9) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (18) * (20) *' ' (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (29) * (31) * (32) * (33) * (34) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) ) |episodeorder2=7 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=ZekeGreymon |episodeorder3=8 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon DX |added4=(w/ OmniShoutmon) |episodeorder4=10 |arrow4=rr2 |DIGIMON5=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |customname5=MetalGreymon |added5=+ Shoutmon }} |episodeorder4=13 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X4 |added5=(w/ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons) |episodeorder5=20 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon |added6=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=20 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=20 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons }} ) |episodeorder2=20 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Das letzte Königreich, die scheinende Sonne des hellen Landes